


Abraded Love

by TheTomatoFox



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomatoFox/pseuds/TheTomatoFox
Summary: A 2P!Italy x Reader One-shot. Pokemon AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is a Pokemon AU, where both Luciano and the Reader are 20 respectively. (As Reader is stated to be the Champion of the region already, she would not be the player. Like how Iris was the Champion for Black/White 2 when you started the game, Reader is the champion before the player beats her.)

Pokémon AU

Villain!2p!Italy x Heroine!Reader

~ 

Grunts were scattered throughout the area, but like every prideful evil team, a clear spot was available. I mentally fist-bumped, sprinting toward the location, peeking around every corner when possible. 

Easy as pie~

Rushing to the door a few feet away from me, I swung the door open and locked it immediately after. Stepping away from the door, I turned and met with dazzling half-lidded magenta eyes. 

"Bella," He purred, thrusting me toward his chest, imprisoning me in his hold. "You're late, mind to tell me why?"

I nervously smiled, instead opting to nuzzle his neck. "Things came up," I replied, my lips sending shivers down his spine. 

He moaned softly, but instead of keeping up the foreplay, backed away, eyes suddenly dark. "Our love," He murmured, hand gripping an Ultra Ball. "It would never last in a situation like this."

The words slipped out of his mouth, emotionally strangling the love I held for him. The seeds of doubt that had been planted since day one sprout forward, ravaging my thoughts, forcing me to swallow down the poisonous thoughts they exclaimed. 

Yet, my mouth could not keep up with my frantic mind, and spoke from my heart. 

"What do you mean? Luciano, I love you." I breathed, my throat clenched tight.

A wicked smile graced his features. "You're a naive idiot, believing that I would let an emotion like love tie me down to the likes of you."

Another wave of pain hit me, but my heart refused to back down. 

"Stop lying," I spat. "You don't mean any of that."

He clicked his tongue. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice," He threw the Ultra Ball. "Shame on me. Go, Swampert!" 

The ground shook underneath us, and Swampert roared. Even his own eyes were dark, but I felt my love slipping away and giving into instinct.

Suddenly, the man before me wasn't the same Luciano who had taken me to see the Luvdisc, or rode alongside with on a Lapras, or even the man who held me hand and comforted me on stormy nights. 

No, instead, there was Team Abrade's leader, a person who committed sinful acts against the Pokemon community, someone who needed to be stopped. 

I felt all mercy leave my being at once, and before I could blink, my hand was grasping my Dusk Ball and Abomasnow stood before me, growling at our enemies. 

I narrowed my eyes. "Go! Abomasnow!"

~

"You actually caught him," The police officer whistled, nodding in respect. "Good job, Champion!" 

Flashing him a weak smile, I excused myself and walked toward Mt. Coronet, desperate to be left alone with my thoughts. I treaded carefully along the side, ignoring the glares of the Grunts that were arrested, a sense of exhaustion overtaking me. 

"Bella..." I stopped, his voice stinging my heart. Slowly, I looked toward his direction to find his arms restrained and eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean a word I said. I had to do it," He cried out, the tears flowing down his face. 

Softly, yet bitterly, I shot him a smile. "Our love would never last in a situation like this." Without another word, or glance, I began again toward Mt. Coronet.


End file.
